Spiritual Difference
by Rosette-Crusade
Summary: 'Take. Your. Damn. Amulet. Off.' Bates demanded. Yu just shook her head and gritted her teeth. A story about Yu/Alyssa and Bates before the game started. Clock Tower Ghost Head; Slightly AU.


**Spiritual Difference**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within /Clock Tower Ghost Head, nor am I making any money off of this. I only own my OC, Hitomi Senta.**

'_**Take. Your. Damn. Amulet. Off.**_' Bates demanded. Yu just shook her head and gritted her teeth. A story about Yu/Alyssa and Bates before the game started. Slightly AU.

**Note:** _Italics _are thoughts, or in this case, anything said within a single mind. Anything **Bold** is Bates talking.

I used Alyssa's Japanese name because I didn't want people to be confused with Alyssa Hamilton from Clock Tower 3.

* * *

The bell that signaled the end of school rang. A young brunette, who looked around the age of sixteen, walked down a hall at her school. She passed many students, but three, two girls and a guy, eyed her with a smirk. As the brunette walked past them they chased after her. They were insulting the brunette as they walked after her.

"Hey, isn't it crazy Yu!" The guys said.

Then one of the girls opened her mouth to speak. "Everyone knows you're crazy. You have no friends-"

"And you talk to yourself all the time!" The other girl finished.

Yu continued to walk without looking back at them. '_Just ignore them,' _she told herself.

'_**Let me out. I will stop them,**_' another voice chimed in. This voice came from the mind of Yu. One could clearly tell that this was a completely different voice. It was deeper and much more masculine.

'_Shut up, Bates,_' Yu said to Bates. The man just chuckled darkly. She gave a sigh and continued to walk down the hallway, ignoring the other students who were still insulting her.

"You know, we would be a whole lot better without you," One of the girls said.

"The whole world would be better without insane people like you," The guy replied. The girls laughed.

Yu has been teased for years. Within the past six months it has gotten a whole lot worse. It has been hard on the poor girl. Not only do the insults hurt, but with every insult it has been harder to hold Bates back. The brunette didn't know what would of happened if she didn't have her amulet. She imagined a spike in the town's death rate.

The young woman was closing in on her destination; the school's entrance. As Yu got closer he felt her feet get caught on something. She hit the ground with a thud. Her bag fell and the contents scattered across the floor. As the brunette quickly got up, her eyes met with another boy's face. His leg was sticking out. He and the rest of the group were laughing.

'_**If you would take that damn amulet off I would personally make sure that you wouldn't have to deal with these shits anymore.**_'

Yu grabbed her head. "No… Shut up!" She said. The other students stopped laughing and looked Yu.

A girl was the first to talk. "She's going crazy again."

"Let's get out of here before she makes us crazy." One of the guys said. The students laughed at the brunette as they walked away.

Yu bent down and started to gather her things. She saw another hand reach down to the pile of papers and gathered some up. The brunette looked up to see another woman, around the same age of her. The new woman had long blonde hair and a smile on her face. The blonde handed the papers to Yu.

"Here, aren't these yours?" The blonde asked. Yu was shocked by this. Most of the students ignored her while the rest teased her.

"Are you going to take them?" The blonde asked again, after Yu only looked at the new woman with her mouth slightly open in shock.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry," Yu apologized, grabbing the papers.

"No need to apologize! I'm Hitomi Senta, sophomore. You are?" Hitomi asked as she continued to help pick up Yu things.

The brunette was still surprised, but this time she answered a lot faster. "I'm Yu Hale, sophomore." Yu finished picking up her things off the ground and took the rest from Hitomi.

"We are in the same year!" Hitomi exclaimed excitedly. Both of the women walked out of the building. They remained silent until Hitomi started talking again. "I heard those kids teasing you, but by the time I got there they were gone…" Yu continued to stand silently.

"Anyway, I recently transferred here. I don't know much about this town. I was wondering if you wanted to show me around later." Hitomi said.

Yu felt joyful as she smiled at the woman. The last person she could call a friend was Ashley Tate, but Yu hasn't seen her since she moved after fifth grade. Sure, there have been other people who were nice to the brunette, but nobody else she could really call a friend. Maybe this time…

"Sure, that sounds nice," Yu said, still smiling.

Hitomi took a quick glance at her watch. "Ack, I got to go now, see you later!" The blonde started to walk away, but then she turned around. "Oops, forgot." She grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from her bag. The woman wrote something on it and handed it to Yu. "Here. It's my phone number."

"T-thanks," Yu said as she took the paper. Hitomi said bye and started to run towards what Yu assumed was her home. Yu walked towards her place.

Yu unlock the door and walked in. Her father, Allen Tate, was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until a week and a half from now. The brunette took her shoes off at the entryway.

She proceeded to get something to eat. After Yu ate, she washed the dishes. Once done that, she went to her room to read and then started on her homework.

It was around 8:00 P.M. when Yu realized that her cell phone was missing. '_I swear I put it in here,_' she thought. '_Then again I don't remember seeing it when my bag fell…_' The brunette walked to the entrance of her house and put on her shoes. '_I don't see the harm in getting it,'_ she thought as she left her house and started running towards the high school.

As Yu approached the school gate she realized that it would be locked. '_I don't know how I forgot about that!_' The woman leaned on the gate for a second to catch her breath. She quickly caught herself when the gate started to open.

"That's strange. It should be locked," the brunette said to herself. Out of curiosity she approached the entranceway doors. She tried to open them and like the gate, they opened. '_I wonder why they are not locked._'

"This is creepy," Yu said as she walked down the dark halls. She was going to the last place she remembered seeing her phone, which was classroom 3-C on the third floor. The brunette quickly located the stairs and proceeded to walk to the class room.

Once she got there she found her cell phone on her desk. '_I don't remember leaving it here…_' She thought. Yu grabbed the phone and left the room.

Just as Yu walked through the doorway a boys grabbed her from behind. Another boy approached the woman from the front. From what she could tell, they were the same ones who were teasing Yu earlier.

"He he, hello crazy bitch," the boy from behind her said.

"But how did you know-" Yu was cut off by the boy behind her.

"We stole your phone. We knew that you would come back to get it."

"We just felt like doing the world a favor by erasing an insane girl like you." The boy in front of her said with a wide smirk on his face.

Yu felt the voice of Bates ring in her mind. '_**Let me out Yu. These little shits won't touch you anymore.**_'

"Don't come out…" Yu said as she started to struggle out of the boy's hold.

They both laughed as the boy from behind held her tighter. "Look, she's going insane." He pulled out a knife from his pocket. "Let's help her be free!" The boy made a deep slash on Yu's arm.

Yu screamed out in pain. Her blood was soon dripping of the floor.

'_**Take. Your. Damn. Amulet. Off.**_' Bates demanded. Yu just shook her head and gritted her teeth.

"Oh, what's this?" The boy asked. When he cut Yu's arm part of her clothing was cut too. A small string was tied to her wrist was visible.

Yu immediately stopped struggling. "Don't touch that!" She yelled in desperation. The boy only laughed.

"It must be important to you if you care so much about it," he said with a sly grin. The boy grabbed Yu's wrist to examine more.

The sting attached to a small amulet. "This piece of crap is important to you?" He asked. Yu tried to pull her hand away.

"Bad things will happen if you touch that!" She yelled.

"Let's see what it looks like it a hundred pieces!" The boy yelled as he cut the string of the little trinket.

As soon as he did Yu stopped struggling completely and looked toward the ground. She looked, darker. As if the colors of her skin and clothes turned a darker shade. The brunette also 'felt' different. She felt as if she was a completely different person.

"What's the matter Yu? Are you mad?" The boy taunted. He threw the amulet on the floor.

"**My name's not Yu.**" The voice obviously came from 'Yu,' but it was not her voice. This one was a lot masculine, as if it belonged to a guy.

"Rick, I think we should stop," the guy holding 'Yu' said.

"Shut up Jack!" The boy in front said. He then looked towards the 'girl,' "Then what is it, bitch?"

"**My name is Bates,**" Bates said.

Bates then kicked the boy behind him hard in the shin. Jack let go of him to treat his leg. Bates then kicked the boy in front hard in the stomach. The boy let go of the knife and doubled over. Bates grabbed the knife.

"You are really a psycho bitch!" Rick yelled.

"**You're clearing talking to the wrong person. How can you know what I am like when you have never met me?**" Bates gave a dark chuckle. "**Now, let's see what you shits look like in hundred pieces!**"

Bates started to slice at the legs of the two boys. Their agonized cries echoed through the room. They pleaded to be let free. Bates just continued to slice them with a smile on his face. Once he made sure that they couldn't move anymore, he took care of their arms. After that he walked over to the boy called Jack and plunged the knife deep into both of his eyes. Bates grabbed the boy's jaw, opened his mouth, and sliced off his tongue.

The boy called Jack soon drowned in his own blood as the other boy screamed and Bates laughed. Bates them walked over to the boy called Rick.

"No, please stop! Stop! It hurts!" the boy yelled.

"**It's your fault. You shits earned this. You messed with me**." Bates said darkly. He then took the knife and sliced the boy's stomach open. The boy screamed in agony. Bates then grabbed the boy jaw and sliced his tongue off. Rick screamed until he too drowned in his own blood.

"**Silenced in death for the crimes alive,**" Bates said as he laughed. He walked over Rick's head and towards a dull item on the ground. "**Yu's damned amulet.**" Bates said as he grabbed the little thing.

Yu felt herself in control again. Her hands and clothes were soaked in a dark liquid. "Oh no. Please no, " she said to herself. She then slowed turned around to see two mutilated corpse.

Her scream could be heard for miles.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't find many stories about Yu/Alyssa and Bates, so I decided to make one :D Right now this is a oneshot, but I'm thinking about making it into a story. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
